1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a digital satellite broadcast receiver. In particular, the present invention relates to a digital satellite broadcast receiver having a simultaneous multi-channel search function, in which the currently broadcasting programs on respective channels are displayed in respective windows on a screen, thereby providing a convenience to the channel search of the user.
2. Description of the prior art
Generally, broadcasting video signals which are transmitted from a satellite are compressed in the MPEG II (Moving Picture Experts Group) way. The transport stream which is transmitted from a satellite contains individual video and audio data streams in its transmitted data. Further, it contains program specific information (PSI) which informs as to which program should be selected from among a plurality of programs, as to which packet is taken, and as to how the packet can be decoded.
Conventionally, a digital satellite video receiver is provided with an on-screen display (OSD) function, and the program information loaded on the PSI data is displayed in letters on the OSD, so that the users can obtain information on the programs to be broadcasted. A typical example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,121.
However, in the conventional method in which the program information is provided in letters, the letters give an insufficient sense for the reality. Further, the watcher has to search for the letters to confirm as to whether the desired program is being broadcasted, and then, the watcher has to switch the channel again. Consequently, the inconvenience of the watcher is increased.